Webs and thorns
by Buvuu
Summary: Alex was just getting reading for bed when she heard a tap on her window. “Ugh don’t tell me it’s Spider-Man” she leaned over to draw the curtain. After seeing his masked face she opened it up, “Now why are you here” Alex is Peter Parkers best friend but she doesnt know his biggest secret. And he doesnt know hers.
1. chapter 1

**Hey there! I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Don't forget to review (I'll remind you at the end XD)**

It was Friday afternoon and instead at Peter's place fixing old computers, Alex found herself stuck in the dodgiest classroom in all of Midtown High. The lights flicker, the floors creak, there was no air conditioning, and every single desk was covered with old gum and pencil marks. Even with the windows open wide the heat did not escape the stuffy classroom.

Beside Alex was MJ, sketching Alex and her moments in crisis.

"Goodness where's the teacher." She muttered to herself.

No one but her and MJ was there, the teacher was missing. Alex's phone was non-stop buzzing on and off.

 ** _Peter pants: dude where r u?_**

 ** _Peter pants: I thought we were gonna build another cucumber at my place_**

 ** _Peter pants*computer srry autocorrect_**

 ** _Peter pants: srsly dude_**

 ** _Peter pants: ALEX_**

 ** _Peter pants: A_**

 ** _Peter pants: L_**

 ** _Peter pants: E_**

 ** _Peter pants: X_**

 ** _Peter pants: A_**

 ** _Peter pants: N_**

 ** _...206 more messages_**

 ** _read at 5:48pm_**

MJ looked over Alex's shoulder, "Peter pants" she reads, raising an eyebrow.

"What?!"

Just as she remarked the door opened wide and a student got pushed in, Mr Morton one of the schools science/math teacher followed behind. Alex slammed her phone onto the desk face-down not as quietly and quickly as she hoped.

The student was the one and only Flash Thompson. He glared at Alex while shuffling to the furthest back table from the teacher. Alex matched his glare. Still happy with his bloodied nose.

Mr Morton turned on the tv selecting the 'detention speech' from the list of the Captain America speeches, then sitting back down and getting comfortable while Mr America did his work for him.

"So you got detention, how are you gonna make things right?"

Alex zoned out for the whole lecture and got brought down to earth from her phone which didn't stop buzzing. She grabbed it quickly without anyone looking, declined a call from Peter and turned it to silence. Mr Morton looked at his watch and announced that they could leave since it was almost 6:30 already, but told Flash to stay back since he tried to skip.

After picking her bag up and throwing it over her shoulder Alex quickly dialled Peter,

 _Just hurry up and pick uppp_

"Jesus where the hell are you?"

"Detention" she mumbled grumpy,

"WHAAAAAT?! How does the innocent popular girl get detention that lasted until 6:30"

"Well... first of all I'm not the innocent popular girl, second of all, the teacher came late because third of all, Flash was there and I got detention because of him and his stupid little gang"

"Wow, ok"

"Yep"

"Anyways you actually are the innocent popular girl"

"I am so not!"

"Yeah,"

"Don't start it with me Parker!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and get back so I can show you what me and Ned have been doing while you were getting told off by Captain America"

Alex huffed thought the phone and heard Ned laugh on the other side.

"Yes, ok. I'm coming. But I need to catch the train first. Byyyeeee"

"Bye" Ned and Peter said in unison. The phone beeped and Alex clicked it off.

 **Time skip - 30mins***

"Guys you really didn't do actually anything while I was away" Alex shook her head in disappointment.

"Like you can talk, you basically spent 3hrs doing nothing" Ned retorted.

"Yeah well if I was here then this would of been done, but obviously it wasn't because you guys can't do anything without me" She exaggerated the word 'anything' for more effect.

"Guys can we just get along and finish this computer now Alex is here?!"

"Don't you mean cucumber"Alex snorted,

"SHUT. UP"

Alex held her hands up in surrender and muttered, "someone's got their cranky pants on"

"Whatcha say?"

"Nothin'"

"K then, let's get to work"

"Jesus it's not a freaking mission Parker" She mumbles.

 **Why don't we just skip to the part when they're finished - 2hrs later***

"Oh god, I'm stuffed" Peter grumbled while lying on the floor

The trio ordered 3 boxes of pizza at 7 and since they were hungry teenagers each finished a box.

They've finished the computer AND the Death Star(Alex reckons it's because she was there) and it's currently 8:45 at night. Aunt May went to Alex's house to spend the night with her dad because they needed to 'catch up' what ever that meant.

Alex was scrolling through her feed when Peter decided to bring up the 3hr detention Alex suffered.

"So why detention again"

Alex rolled her eyes, "don't say 'again' I never told you"

"Then let us on the juice" Ned piped up. Seriously, sometimes Alex thought Ned was more of a girl then she was.

"I was walking through to my locker when Flash started roasting me and his gang of hobos joined in or what ever for no apparent reason about how I looked and stuff, the usual." Alex paused, looking to the two boys, "then he brought my mum into it and said that I was the reason she left me and my dad," her breath hitched, "so I kinda punched him and he got a blood nose" she smiled.

The two stared at her for a solid minute. Alex gestured to them, "Well? Did you guys loose your voices or something?"

"Umm... how come I didn't see that?" Peter said.

"Maybe because you rushed out of class like you always do" Alex snapped back. Ned gave Peter a look, a You haven't told her yet? look. Peter slightly shook his head.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Alex ran her hands through her hair, "it's not like anyone would care that much"

A jingle of keys was heard and then May walked to the door,

"Alex, your dads here to pick you up"

Alex grumbled and stood up walking towards her bag preparing to leave. As soon as she did Ned turned to Peter,

"Dude!"

"What?"

"How have you not told her that your Spider-Man yet?"

"Because there hasn't been the right moment yet?" The statement wasn't meant to come out as a question.

"Yeah, so when's gonna be the 'moment'?" Ned emphasised the quotation marks with his hands,

"I-I don't know"

"Sure what ever, your gonna tell her soon right?"

"Yeah course I will"

 **Alex is in the car with her dad**

"So.." her dad started,

"I heard you got detention"

Alex rolled her eyes,

"It's not a big deal dad"

"Yes it is,"

Alex shook her head mumbling a 'no it's not',

"Tell me what happened Lex?" Lex was what her dad called her, and her dad only.

"Flash was just picking on me"

"And?" He encouraged her to go on,

"And he said I was the reason mum left" Alex had tears streaming down her face,

"So I punched him and he got a blood nose"

Alex leaned into her dad as he drove,

"Don't worry Lex she didn't leave because of you, and guess what?"

Alex looked up to face her dad,

"I'm not even mad you punched him"

Alex laughed.

 **Time skip**

Alex was just getting reading for bed when she heard a tap on her window.

"Ugh don't tell me it's Spider-Man" she leaned over to draw the curtain. After seeing his masked face she opened it up,

"Now why are you here"

 **Pleeeaaaase review!! And thanks for reading.. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Normally I wouldn't update this quickly but today I felt extra productive XD sorry that it's so much shorter than the first one. Enjoy!**

 _Now why are you here?_

Spider-Man was now sitting on her bedroom floor plotting out a plan on how to defeat Vulture.

"So let me ask again," Alex started, "why are you here?"

Spider-Man looked away from is drawings and dot points to face her,

"I'm here to plan out Vultures defeat"

Alex shook her head, "I know that just, why in _my_ bedroom? Can't you just do it in your own?"

"Nah" he replied

"'Nah' what?"

"Nah, I feel more comfortable here"

"You feel more comfortable in a strangers bedroom than in your own?" Alex exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah"

"My dads gonna notice that my lights on y'know"

"If he comes in then just say you're reading or something"

"And you're just gonna do what if he comes in?"

"I'll hide" he said it as if it were obvious,

"Hide where"

"Under the bed"

Alex decided to drop it and change the topic since the conversation wasn't going anywhere,

"Soooo how long will you be here? It's already 11pm by the way"

"No way! Seriously?"

"Yes seriously"

Spider-Man continued plotting points but in a hurried way mumbling 'better hurry up Spider-Man'

Alex couldn't help but laugh, "did you just talk to yourself in third person?!"

"Maybe" now Alex was clutching her stomach trying not to fall but failing and plopping right onto her bed.

"It's really not that funny" Spider-Man huffed,

"But it really is" Alex laughed

"Oh shut up! I'm tryina work and concentrate here"

"You haven't even done anything!"

"Yes I _have_ "

" _No_ you haven't"

"I have actually"

"Prove it, show me" Alex shot back.

He showed her the borrowed piece of paper which had dot points on ways to overpower and a diagram of all the possible weak points of the Vulture.

"Not bad Spidey"

"Don't call me that"

"Why not?"

"I don't like it, it makes me feel like a kid"

"Oh god"

"What?"

"You're not like 50 year old guy with a voice of a kid are you?" Alex asks worriedly

"Ew no! Why would you even think that?"

"Well you said, and I quote, 'makes me feel like a _kid_ '"

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Ok whatever are you done?" Alex snapped

"Yes yes I'll get out of here" He put up his hands in surrender muttering 'Jesus Christ'.

Alex glared at him, "I heard that"

"See ya" Spider-Man saluted with a smile jumping out of Alex's bedroom window.

After closing her window Alex sighed, turned off the lights, turned the fan to high, and threw herself down onto the bed on top of all her blankets eventually kicking them off the bed, tossing and turning herself to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading!! Pls review for much appreciated feedback :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so sorry that is such a crappy and short chapter I just needed to update and I've been really busy with school and all because it just started and ugh. Just. Here you go. I feel so guilty.**

Alex tied her still damp, black to blue ombré hair into a tight high ponytail and stepped out onto the street. She walked to the station which took about 5 minutes, pulled out her phone plugging in her earphones and pressing shuffle on her 'train' Spotify playlist waiting among the other students on the train platform.

"Hey dudes" Alex arrived at her locker, which was next to Peters. Ned's locker was a hall away but nonetheless he always comes to tell us the gossip or to get it.

"Hey Alex" Ned replied with his hands full of books ands papers, Peter looked into his locker absent mindlessly.

"So you guys won't even believe it but Spider-Man came to my house last night" Alex said while fumbling around with her lock spinning the combination.

"Wait what?!" Ned exclaims, then looking at Peter.

"Woah seriously?" Peter said his voice cracking, looking up, Alex was oblivious to fact that he was obviously nervous.

"Yeah I know right?! He like tapped on the window and I let him in then he spent like 6 hrs in my bedroom because, and I quote, 'I feel more comfortable here' plotting his vengeance on The Vulture, who I think is like the arch enemy of Spider-Man's or something because he was pretty serious about it and. Urgh. Omg. I just can't believe he came to my house and my bedroom" Alex cut her rambling off herself now aware of how uncomfortable Peter was. She finished getting her books and essentials, starting to walk down the hall with Ned and Peter trailing and whispering to each other behind her.

"Alexxxxx" Liz and Betty come running up to Alex then tackling her into a hug,

"Heyyyyyy" Alex replied back but then out the corner of her eye was Flash Thompson with his swollen nose. The other two follow Alex's gaze and let out a gasp,

"Alex I can't believe you did that!" Betty exclaimed in a whisper,

"Yeah, Alex Bridges, the innocent popular school girl, punched the school bully in the face" Liz added giggling. Alex rolled her eyes,

"That's what Peter said" she looked back to Ned and Peter who had fallen so behind still whispering,

"That's what's everyone's saying Alex"

Only then did Alex realise everyone was looking at her, whispering, just like Ned and Peter. She then got to her classroom, walked in and sat down with a thump.

"Good morning class" her home group teacher started. Ned and Peter then walked in and sat on either side of her still sharing looks.

Alex's mind found it's way to thinking about Spider-Man and if he defeated the Vulture like in his plans or if he was going to do it tonight.

"alex"

"Alex"

"Alexandra"

"Alexandra Bridges"

"ALEXANDRA BRIDGES YOU WILL ANSWER QUESTION 3"

Alex snapped out of her trance and whipped around to a red faced Mrs Smith,

"Uh yes Mrs Smith, the answer is.." she looked down at her paper and answered, "that the star occasionally creates a supernova when it dies or a black hole when it dies" she says as confidently as she can.

Mrs Smith nods, "you're lucky you got that right and that you're a good student otherwise you would have gotten you're second detention for the week" the statement was followed with a wave of whispers, "2 detentions in a week?" "A detention again?" "Yeah I heard she punched Flash" "Jesus Christ she's so badass" "another?"

Alex went on the day with eyes following her everywhere she went, down the hall, in class, at the cafeteria, lockers, and on her way home.

 **Alexandra the great: _hey_**

 **Alexandra the great: _kmn everybody keeps staring at me_**

 **Peter pants: _oh lol_**

 **Alexandra the great: _dont lol me_**

 **Peter pants: _it's kinda funny tho_**

 **Alexandra the great: _Nah mate_**

 **Peter pants: _yah mate_**

 **Peter pants: _anyways wyd_**

 **Alexandra the great: _nm_**

 **Peter pants: _ur boring_**

 **Alexandra the great: _well wat r u doing_**

 **Peter pants: _ah just getting ready to go out to take some pics_**

 **Alexandra the great: _oh yeah I forgot you had jOb_**

 **Peter pants: _k gotta do my JOB_**

 **Alexandra the great: _just leave already_**

(Texted at 3:37 pm)

 **Please review even tho it's so bad.**

 **(Still guilty)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I'm sorry this is so shit and that I haven't updated in so long . Idk if I should continue this story.**

As Alex walked home she heard shouting. She walked to the noise as calmly as she could. The shouts got louder and louder but still they were muffled. Her hands got sweaty- well sweatier than they were. Her whole body went cold, like she unconsciously knew what was going to happen. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she neared the steps of the house. Her hand went to knock on the door.

"Hi how may I help you?"

Alex jumped.

The lady standing in front of her was unmistakably Asian, her black hair was streaked with red and was braided into a bun. She wore a black dress with a black coat and black shoes. Is she going to a funeral? She looked friendly about in her 30s maybe. Alex then looked into her eyes. Oh god. There were no words to describe the woman's eyes, at first glance they were a deep shade of blue but look closer you would be able to see hands inside the pupil of the eye, banging, pounding, scraping-

"Darling do you need any help?"

Her sweet voice snapped Alex out of her trance and she looked down at her hands.

"Um, er, I'm good thanks" and she walked away to her house.

Ping!

She turned on her phone to see a message from Peter,

 **Peter pants: _Sup u still coming?_**

"Oh shit I forgot" Alex said to herself as she quickly typed an answer

 **Alexandra the great: _who's house again?_**

 **Peter pants: _Neds_**

 **Alexandra the great: _I knew that_**

 **Peter pants: _riiight_**

 **Alexandra the great: _wat time_**

 **Peter pants: _6 ur the one who wanted it to be 6_**

 **Alexandra the great : _I was testing u_**

 **Peter pants: _k watever_**

 **Alexandra the great: _shut up._**

 **Alexandra the great: _I'm coming_**

 **Peter Pants: _great :)_**

All memories about the strange woman was wiped away as Alex walked the rest of the distance towards her house.

 **Bye peeps**

 **324 words**


End file.
